


What Was I Supposed To Do

by SatlyBoiHours



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, Vampire Sex, Vampire x Human, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatlyBoiHours/pseuds/SatlyBoiHours
Summary: Gay Vampire and Gay boy fuck





	What Was I Supposed To Do

What are you supposed to do when your best friend of 10 years tells you he is a vampire?

Well whatever your answer may be, mine was to laugh. I laughed.

But I wasn't laughing when Conner was biting into my neck a few weeks later while we were being intimate. I was confused, because all I felt at first was 2 small sharp pains, but when I felt a warn liquid trickle down my neck before feeling Conner lick up the subsistence, I knew exactly what it was.

Conner looked up at me, licking his teeth and smirking at me -- God his smirk, it makes me melt even just thinking about it -- in that way that made me go crazy, in that way that makes me feel all gooey and hot inside. I could see that his lips were redder than normal, and my suspicions were confirmed.

"Do it again," I urged.

I still remember his reaction, he was confused at first but once he comprehended what I had said, well more like demanded, he just chuckled.

"Such a needy boy aren't you, Jacob?" He quipped before sinking his teeth back into my flesh.

Ever since that day anytime I even catch a glimpse of his fangs I get that hot gooey feeling inside of me.

And he knows this.


End file.
